Minotaur
thumb|Minotaur z gry The Elder Scrolls Online|500x500pxMinotaur – zwierzokształtna rasa rozumna spotykana głównie w CyrodiilThe Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion lecz można ją też spotkać na terenie całego TamrielThe Elder Scrolls: Arena. Dawniej żyły pośród ludzi jako obywatele Pierwszego Cesarstwa, stylistyka uzbrojenia tamtejszego okresu również nawiązywała do sprzymierzenia się Nede z minotaurami. Jednak w późżniejszym okresie Minotaury zostały sklasyfikowane przez Alezjański Zakon jako potwory, obok takich ras jak Ogry czy Gobliny, tym samym wypowaidając im wojnęCrafting Motif 39: Minotaur – Nonus Caprenius, Temporarily Unaffiliated Scholar of Imperial Antiquities. Mimo to są zdolne do mowy w tamrielskim choć nieczęsto to robiąDomihaus the Bloody-Horned. Z danych pochodzący z 2E wynika, że Minotaury żyły głównie na terenach Złotego Wybrzeża i terenów Colovii wliczając FalkretThe Elder Scrolls Online. Pochodzenie Podług mitu, pierwszym Minotaurem był Belharza, syn Cesarzowej Alessji oraz jej kochanka, Morihausa, aczkolwiek jest to nad wyraz wątpliwe i uzasadnione tylko nagłym wzrostem populacji Minotaurów w czasie jej panowania i tytułem Człowieka-Byka jaki ten cesarz z nieznanego powodu nosił. Ponadto Minotaury występowały już w znacznych ilościach za czasów jej rebelii i wschodzenia na tron, będąc przy tym jej najlojalniejszymi obrońcami. Same Minotaury do dziś strzegą starożytnych ruin z czasów Pierwszego Cesarstwa, czując przywiązanie do okresu ichniejszej świetności. Dochodzi często przez to do nadinterpretacji niektórych znalezisk z tego okresu, tzw. Kamień Belharzy, jest często interpretowany właśnie jako przedstawienie tego cesarza zmagającego się z wrogami, jednak po bliższej analizie okazuje się że ci wrogowie noszą mundury Cesarstwa Alezjańskiego i reprezentują późniejsze czystki tejże rasy ze strony Porządku Alezjańskiego. Z tego powodu pochodzenie Minotaurów jest nieznaneOn Minotaurs – ''Nonus Caprenius'', Temporarily Unaffiliated Scholar of Imperial Antiquities i najprawdopodobniej razem z wieloma innymi rasami zwierzokształtnymi są aborygenami Tamriel . Niektórzy uczeni uważają choć wzmiankę na temat pochodzenia jakiegokolwiek Minotaura za absurd i zwykłą wielokrotnie powtarzaną mitomanięThe Truth of Minotaurs – ''Tyronius Liore'', Scholar of Imperial Antiquities. Nieznane pochodzenie Minotaurów jest tematem pieśni The Minotaur SongTereny Colovii w The Elder Scrolls Online. Opis Kultura Minotaurów obecnie różni się znacząco od czasów kiedy byli akceptowanymi członkami społeczeństwaThe Lost Fort Faleria, jest dziś klanowa z prymitywnymi praktykami jak walka o samice poprzez krzyżowanie swego porożaDziennik Brenusa Astisa – ''Brenus Astis'' . Klanem rządzą najpotężniejsi nazywani Władcami Minotaurów, częsta u nich siwizna może wskazywać na podstarzały wiekThe Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Posiadają wystarczający intelekt by być zdolnym do używania zaawansowanej magii, często tacy osobnicy są mianowani szamanami klanuThe Elder Scrolls Online. Po dziś dzień można zaobserwować jak Minotaury przeprowadzają rytuały w kapliczkach poświęconych bogini Alessi i MorihausowiExecution Journal, Writ 6: Dathus Ildram –''' '''Naryu Virian. Ogólnie traktuje się je dziś jako prymitywnych brutali, choć czasem można ich jeszcze spotkać pośród cywilizowanego społeczeństwa, jednym z takich wyjątków był Galrus Grimhorn, który był czempionem Areny w Wysokiej Skale w 2E 582The Elder Scrolls Online. Inni przedstawiciele jego rasy nie mają tyle szczęścia najczęściej występując na Arenach Cesarstwa jako zwierzę do zabicia przez gladiatorów ku uciesze gawiedziThe Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Niektórzy szanują Minotaury i staraj się nie wadzić im gdy nie mogąThe Black Dragon's Journal, Part 2 – The Black Dragon, szacunek, który nawet jeszcze w połowie Drugiej Ery był ganiony przez kapłanów Akatosha i Zakonu GodzinyKnightsgrave: Legend or Legacy – ''Chanter Wobolan'', Cathedral Historian. Ludzie od czasu wyparcia Minotaurów ze społeczeństwa, choć i to się zdarzało, Minotaury wspominają szczególnie rasę Keptu, oraz raz zdarzyło im się zawiązać więzy krwi z Pogranicznikami z Colovijskiego obszaru FalkretMeet the Character - Domihaus the Bloody-Horned . Minotaury są silnym i trudnym przeciwnikiem mimo ich fałszywej reputacji niezdarnych brutaliCrafting Motif 39: Minotaur – Nonus Caprenius, Temporarily Unaffiliated Scholar of Imperial Antiquities, potrafią korzystać z wielu rodzajów broniThe Elder Scrolls IV: OblivionThe Elder Scrolls: ArenaThe Elder Scrolls Online. Posiadają niezwykle osrty sens węchu, potrafiąc pochwycić zapach człowieka z dużej odległości i tym samym go wytropićOpis z The Elder Scrolls: Arena. Są często uznawani za ludożercówA Gold Coast Children's Bestiary , przez co ludzie w Cyrodiil nigdy nie zbaczają z dróg, bojąc się o życie. A jako że wieść niesie iż jabłka są dla nich trujące, podróżni objadają się jabłkami przed i w trakcie podróżyDialog z Illią Polus. Mimo swej niesławy potwora a nawet dzieciożercy, dzieci często posiadają zabawki w kształcie MinotaurówStuffed Minotaur Toy . Zastosowanie w kulturze Powszechną formą dekoracji domów w Cyrodzie jest odrąbana głowa MinotauraThe Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, jest na nią takie zapotrzebowanie że całe okręty tego ładunku potrafią zawinąć do Cesarskiego portu, często po drodze gnijącDialog z Aranecarne. Ich rogi są wartościowym składnikiem mikstur dla alchemikówThe Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Zobacz też *Minotaur (Online) *Minotaur (Oblivion) *Minotaur (Arena) Galeria Domihaus_the_Bloody-Horned_(Online).jpg|Domihaus Krwawo-rogi przywódca klanu Minotaurów związany więzami krwi z plemieniem Pograniczników z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Minotaur (Arena).gif|Animacja minotaura z gry The Elder Scrolls: Arena. Minotaur (Oblivion).jpg|Minotaur z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Władca Minotaurów (Oblivion).png|Władca Minotaurów z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Minotaur Armors (Conceptart).jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna zbroi inspirowanych zbrojami z Pierwszego Cesarstwa Przypisy Nawigacja en:Minotaur es:Minotauro ru:Минотавр (Lore) Kategoria:Lore: Zwierzokształtni